I Survive
by DreamerHorse
Summary: Sequel to Fly Like A Bird. Bella is on her way to exploring the world with Edward at her side. What happens when she gets captured by the school, and the Volturi get involved? Twilight x Maximum Ride Crossover. Canon Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: The much anticipated sequel to Fly Like A Bird. Or so I hope. It starts with Bella / Dewey flying north, revisiting her memories of the past few years. You are all going to be a confused mess if you haven't read ALL of the Maximum Ride books… So get reading them! This takes place after ANGEL, and is an alternate of Nevermore, but in Bella's point of view, and it's what I think happens. Remember, this sequel is set in the future.**

**Also, chapters will be longer. I update when I get to my dad's, because fanfiction's login page doesn't freaking work for me.**

**Check out the blog, .com**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride, Stephenie Meyer and James Patterson own all. I just decided to give Bella wings. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Dewey's POV**

I sighed as I soared over the sky. The wind ruffled my feathers, and it was heavenly. I can remember a familiar time like this, where I was thinking along the same lines. I hadn't met Edward then, and I had been heading to Forks. He seemed like a dream to me now, it's been so long since I've seen or heard anything of them. And yet, my love for him was just as strong, just as powerful.

I gently flapped my wings, drifting in the breeze. Yet as I looked below, I could see nothing but chaos. Had the Cullen's survived? Where was the Flock? Where would I find Edward?

I was heading north, toward Forks, yet I doubted I would find them there. Maybe Alice would see me?

So many questions roamed my mind, and I guess it's best if I answer a few of yours. The Apocalypse has happened. Simply by the Doomsday Group setting of a bunch of bombs under buildings all over the world. They had charmed people into believing they were saving the world, and killing the human race. I wondered if the Cullens had been charmed as well. If so, they were more than likely dead, and that could explain Edward's lack of a voice in my head.

His voice had been gone for a while. I don't know why, but it had suddenly disappeared around the apocalypse. Which was another reason of suspicion.

If so, if Edward was really dead, that thought hurt more than I expected it to. I didn't want Edward dead, I wanted to find him. I wanted him alive and well.

As of right now, I am seventeen years old, and missing Edward like crazy.

It's been a long few years, and I don't know how much I can take. I want to find him, but I have no leads. On him or the rest of his family, _my family_.

And that sucked.

Angling downward, I saw the tiny town of Forks up ahead. I snapped my wings back and allowed myself to fall. Once I was close to ground I finally let out the sigh I had been holding in. The town was deserted. I should have expected it, of course I should have, but I guess I was just being hopeful. Too hopeful.

But on the upside, they could be here, waiting for me, welcoming me home. Right?

I flew over to their house, there being no need to go high up in the sky, because of the lack of people in the town. Nearly all of the human race had been demolished, and it was a sad, sad thing.

I neared the wonderful white house and landed in the front yard. This was it. The answer to all of my questions. No going back.

_Is it really that bad?_ My voice said snottily.

_Yes it is,_ I said solemnly, before straightening my back and plowing forward.

Heading over to the door, I knocked on it and listened. I thought I could hear movement, but it could just be my raptor hearing playing tricks on me. Snapping my wings into the slits in my windbreaker, I knocked on the door… and waited.

The door slid open and I waited with baited breath. But it was never that easy, was it? At least not for me. But my fears were for nothing, the family that I had missed was behind that door, as I saw as the door swung all the way open.

"Bella!" They gasped, and I found I didn't have the heart to correct them. I had just missed them so much. Edward and Alice bowled me over, and as soon as his arms were around me, I was home.

There was no words to describe this feeling, it was like I had a hole in my chest and when he wrapped he wrapped his arms around me, I was suddenly complete again. It was, no it is, heavenly.

"_Bella_," he sighed, and with the one touch, with me in his arms, I could suddenly hear his thoughts and his mine.

We both jerked in surprise, but it was like a missing link had been found. Maybe touch was the key?

"I missed you _so_ much," I sighed, and then suddenly he was kissing me. These weren't the kisses he gave me when I was thirteen; no these were much more mature. I was seventeen, and he was kissing me, and I _loved_ it.

"Earth to Dewey and Edward," Alice said, waving her hand in front of my face, "Are you there?"

"Yes!" I laughed happily, grinning at her, "I'm home!"

"That you are," Edward sighed, and kissed my cheek.

One by one they all hugged me, and it was so good to be back. I was home, right where I belonged, but I also knew that it wouldn't be that easy, something was bound to happen to disrupt my happiness. It always did, after all.

"Well," Carlisle sighed, "Let's head to the living room to discuss all that's gone on."

Edward led me to a loveseat and I sat down beside him, kicking off my muddy, torn up shoes.

"Is that… paperclips?" Alice asked as she looked disgusted at my shoes.

I shrugged, "Yea, I needed something to tie my shoes up, and there were no shoelaces, of course, and I saw a random box of paperclips and was like 'what the hell', so I used them. If you want to blame anyone blame Max, she uses them instead too."

I didn't use socks, because as a birdkid those things get muddy _way_ to fast, either from flying in the blinding rain in the middle of a thunderstorm or fighting things like Erasers and robots. My life was crazy, but I wouldn't change it for anything.

I wanted to shove my foot up her face to see if she would be grossed out, but kept my hands and feet to myself, telling myself she would bite my head off. Instead I sat them on Edward's lap.

"Okay, so you all want to know what went on on my side?" I questioned them, and they all nodded.

"Well, long story short, me and the rest of the Flock kicked high tech robot butt and attempted to save the world from the crazies attempting to take over it. Jeb was his usual cryptic, annoying self; telling us to save the world and yet not telling us how to do it.

"Then he just disappeared on us, we think he was in on it from the start. Well, he disappeared when the whole Doomsday Group was having everybody believe they were saving the world. Imagine having the entire planet worshipping you just because you have wings. I _so_ wanted to punch them."

Rosalie interrupted, "You wanted to punch them?"

I snorted, looking at her as if she was the stupidest person on the planet, "Yea, because they would go on and on about saving the planet and killing the humans; and how we were the _next generation_."

"Oh, I see your point now," she agreed, obviously not liking the mental picture I had just created for her.

"Anyways," I began again, "I learned a lot about what I am. But it was horrible half the time, believe me. Um, Total got his own wings; it was random and completely unexpected, but he did."

Edward kissed my forehead and I looked up at him. I almost fell in love with him all over again, just the look on his face, it made my heart swell with love.

"Well, other than that, there's so much I could tell you all, but a lot goes on in four years. Or that amount of time." I sighed, remembering when I had told Max that I had to break off from the Flock for good. She'd made me promise to keep touch, paranoid even after the apocalypse. It was crazy, but it was Max.

"I've also gained a few new abilities. I can shape shift into any animal I want, turn anyone around me into the animal I choose, change my appearance, change anyone else's appearance, and breathe underwater. The whole changing appearances and shifting anyone to the animal I choose comes from the shape shifting ability. It's awesome; I've even changed the color of my feathers. See?"

I slowly pulled my wings out from my windbreaker, carefully not to accidently hit anything or anyone, it's been known to happen. Then, I concentrated on my feathers and turned them a dappled grey. It had been my favorite color as of late.

"Awesome! Can you give me wings? Please? Please? Please!" Alice released the Bambi eyes on me and I sighed. So much for keeping my ability to myself. But I would do anything for this family, and she knew it.

"But you don't know how to fly," I reasoned.

"But you can teach me and that side flying trick you know. Please?" She had just added on to what she wanted, the tricky little thing.

"Fine."

"Yay!" she squealed and began jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

Edward chuckled next to me and I turned on him.

"What? You want wings too?" I demanded. This was unbelievable. I was going to need to teach them _all_ to fly; it would all be _so_ much work.

"Well…" he said, and grinned crookedly. I sighed again. So much for that .1% chance of him saying no.

"Okay fine. You all can have wings. Just go draw a picture of what color you want them to be, for those who do want them."

Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Edward and -what do you know- Emmett scurried off.

Turning my wings back to their normal color, I pulled them into my windbreaker, and turned on the two other Cullens.

"What? You don't want them? If I'm doing them, I might as well do you two as well." I figured if I was doing the others, it wouldn't hurt to do the remaining two Cullens. They hurried off as well, and I relaxed into the loveseat.

This was not what I had planned.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry I haven't been updating my stories, but I don't have internet right now. I'll try and update them at the library once a week.**

**Check out the blog, .com**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride, Stephenie Meyer and James Patterson own all. I just decided to give Bella wings. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Dewey's POV**

Edward was the first one back in the room. He handed me the picture of what he wanted his wings to look like. The picture had reddish brown wings on it, with the primary feathers a deep ebony black. The secondary feathers were the reddish brown color, and I realized that they were the same color as his hair. I rolled my eyes at him, but I put my hands on his face and closed my eyes.

I would have to concentrate, as I would have to give him the necessary parts in order to actually get off the ground. First I gave him the actual wings, and I heard him gasp as they started growing out his back. Then I focused on the actual parts inside of him. I was giving him things like air sacks, something us birdkids need. But Edward wasn't any part bird, just a winged vampire.

"Here," I said and pulled a commonly used pocketknife out of my jeans. Carefully, I cut two large slits in Edward's shirt, and helped him maneuver his two large wings into them.

Stepping back, I went back around to the front of him and appraised my work as he tested out his new limbs. The black color of his primary feathers went good with the bronze color of the secondary feathers and the rest of them. I had to admit, I did a good job. Better than any evil scientists, that is. Or well, evil scientists picking with my DNA and altering me when I was an embryo. And that led to thoughts of Ari, and his horribly pasted on wings. Ugh.

Edward gently flapped his wings and I rolled my eyes, "At least wait until we are outside and I have given everyone their wings," my tone was exasperated.

The process repeated itself, Alice demanded to be next and so she was. It was simple. She wanted pure black wings to match her hair. And so I gave her them.

Carlisle wanted white wings, typical. I almost kneeled over laughing from the thought that he really did look like an angel.

Esme got beautiful golden brown wings with her feathers speckled with white. She also looked like an angel. Why did all of the Cullens look like angels?

Jasper's wings were a gorgeous speckled grey, like I had shown everyone later. I had playfully called him a copycat. He took it in all good humor.

Emmett's wings were black with his primary and secondary feathers white. A mixture of the two, it fit him.

Rosalie's were, for lack of a better word, stunning on her. They were blonde, like her hair, and her secondary feathers were a pure white, while her primary were blonde as well.

"Okay," I said as I headed back to Edward's side, "Time for flying lessons."

I lead them out into the front yard, and it suddenly occurred to me that that was exactly what I was doing. The Flock and I had been created to save the world, and lead it when there was no one else. I could do this, I was created for it. It was time for the Cullens to learn how to use their wings, and I know that they will succeed.

"It's actually really easy once you got the hand of it." It was the cold hard truth.

Snapping my wings out, I turned to them, "Just jump up in the air and start flapping. Watch."

I leaped up toward the sky and stroked downwards. We can't hover, so I was staying in one place as I moved up and down.

"See? Really easy," As it seemed, I had their attention and Edward decided to be the brave one and try first. He mimicked what I had done before, snapping out his wings and pushing downward. His wings were so powerful looking, so beautiful, that I was dazzled by him as he tested them out.

"Wow," he said, turning his head to look at his wings. As a result, Edward dropped down about ten feet before he regained himself.

Alice was the next to join us. She simply snapped her black wings out, jumped up, and was flying in no time. I had a feeling it was because of her visions. She saw that she could fly, and so she did.

"This is amazing, I feel so… free," she chirped and Edward laughed, "I know, right?" he smiled a happy smile that I would do anything to see.

Emmett joined us, then Esme, Jasper, Carlisle, and Rosalie. I grinned at them as they flew around, and I flipped over onto my side and began flying sideways, like I had learned from the Hawks a few years ago, before I had met the Cullens.

"How do you do that?" Esme breathed, watching me.

I shrugged, "I just flip over onto my side and then start flying as if I was flying normal. Watch."

Flipping back over, I flipped back onto my side and continued to flap my wings like normal.

"It's really easy, I learned it from some hawks a few years ago." _Some hawks_ had ended up saving our butts from the School.

And that was how it was like for the rest of the day. We flew, soared, swooped, dived and just plain did what I did for the entirety of my life. And let me tell you, it never gets boring.

However, there was still danger.

The school hadn't been completely killed off. The Flock and I knew this, but I wasn't expecting a pack of Erasers to ambush us. And yes, they had wings. I had a feeling the school had figured out that their robots weren't working, so they started sending off Erasers again.

Oh joy, my worst nightmare.

"Hide your wings!" I whisper yelled, looking in the Cullen's direction, "They'll be suspicious if they see you with them!"

And if they see them with them and one escaped, they'd tell the whitecoats. And then the Cullens would be the next on their list.

Thankfully, they listened as we landed. I had no doubt that we'd be able to beat them, we outnumbered them by far; in strength and speed, and skills.

"Hey birdie," one of the Erasers taunted. Every single eraser knew that we birdkids _hated_ that name, and so they used it often in order to get a reaction out of us. It was sickening how much they reveled in our pain and anger.

I sneered up at the Eraser, "What, puppy? Cat got your tongue? Because I know a load of kitties that would be more than happy to claw you up."

The Erasers knew who I was referring to. It was the Flock.

I then glared as one of the Erasers, who obviously didn't know what I was talking about, began laughing.

"We got new improvements, birdie. Haven't you noticed?" One of the Erasers said, and with that all of them furploded. Hmm, I would have to use that saying more often.

And the one thing I did notice was their larger claws. They were sharper too, like the hawks' beaks the Flock and I had come across, enough to cause deadly damage. But I was never one to show weakness, so I just shrugged, unphased.

The Cullen's however, stiffened, not used to the Erasers. In fact, they had never come across one before, so I could understand how they were leery of them.

And then they attacked. Erasers are tough, but I can outrun them and beat them any day. Like Jeb had always said, it was just a _test_.


End file.
